Gray Valor
((WIP)) Principles of the Gray Valour < We are the proud and the few. We are the last line of longevity and humanity in a land beset by nightmares incarnate. We are those cast aside, forgotten, lost but found anew in hope, courage and fortitude. We will not bend the knee, we will not surrender and we will purge our homelands of the Scourge thith and sew the seeds of fortune for our children and our children's children to start a new. We are Lordaerons Valour tarnished but not snuffed out by the all consuming darkness.> "Malorian Athelas" # The Shield - Protect all and any from the Scourage. # The Visage - Never lose faith in the light. # The Sword - Fight alongside your brothers and sisters. # The Steel - Honour your word, follow through on your commitments. # The Mantle - Trust in your companions and your own skills. # The Cross - Do not delve into the dark arts at any cost, Learn from Arthas's mistakes. # The Malice - Perform your duties to the best of your abilities. Do or Do not, there is no try. Back Ground & Founding The Gray Valour is a fictional sub faction of the Argent Crusader, founded, operated and maintained by Malorian Athelas. It's composure is mostly made up of refugees, mercenaries, paladins, knights, soldiers and any do-gooders who were misplaced or orphaned by Arthas's betrayal and/or the fall of Lordaeron. They are mostly a military faction, but also have very strong bonds with the Druids of the Kalindor, this is mostly due to the fact that the Paladins and Clerics are inadequate in healing their homeland and the plague. This faction primarily supports Argent Crusade campaigns but also lends aid to Malorian and Lord Tarkonis's campaign of retaking Wintervhain. It has in the past lent aid to many minor and major factions and groups who have sought out their aid. (( They have on occasion assisted Scarlet Crusaders whom have asked for aid but never follow up or go out of their to do so. )) Composure & Ranks The group being primarily Military, has the usual division of specialisation typical to any Military organisation. They have scouts for recon, soldiers for fighting, clerics for healing and spiritual aid, tradesmen to refurbish their supply lines and create structures and facilities and various other folk. Initially the group had a few Half High Elves and High Elven Rangers whom had yet to fall victim to their Arcane with drawls, but as the war in the plague lands waged on, their already minute numbers thinned and dwindled until Malorian was the last elf standing in his company. The group is primarily made up of Humans, with a few Dwarves, the odd gnome and Night Elf coming in for specilized aid. The group has yet to find a permanent Druid much to their dismay. The group is willing to accept all and any races to it's cause even forsaken whom have proven them selves worthy such as Leonid Barthalomew the Revered.The one minor exception involves Death Knights, Warlocks and Shadow Priests, as they feel their talents are too close to those they seek to rid the world of. A few of the Horde Races have come and gone, but none have made permanent residence. Ideally the group would keep two full battle groups at all times with another half in reserve. These groups consist of 1-2 clerics, 1-3 paladins, 1-2 hunters or rangers and then 4-8 veteran soldiers. These group while larger then most groups are meant to operate interdependently within the field for long duration's of time. These larger groups containing larger amounts of man power are specilized at finding key figures, overwhelming them with force and then retreating quickly before reinforcements show up. The group has had varying levels of success with relatively low rates of casualties, but it's numbers were quickly crippled after the battle of Light's Hope Chapel. Since the fall of the Lich King, it has also been hard to replenish their numbers, since most residence of Azeroth felt as though the Scourage threat was no longer significant. Malorians command has also been questioned on several occasion. The massacre at Darrowshire was a rather unfortunate event which lost Malorian a lot of his support within the Argent Crusade. Having gained recent favour again, this is presumably Malorians last chance as a commander within the ranks of the Argent Crusade. Still functioning today, solely in Raven Rest in WhinterVain, the group has recently had a large falling out. Upon siding with a Lich and a Death Knight, Malorian was seen as above all else a traitor. A man who had lived so long and had fought the Scourage so hard had finally stood shoulder to shoulder against the very enemy which had taken everything from him. Many of the men who left deduced that he had finally snapped and gone mad, abandoning all hope for a single attempt at purging the enemy, just as Arthas had so long ago. It is common knowledge among the camp and the soldiers that, they are likely to be banished or hung as traitors if they return to the Argent Crusade. Despite this fact, their numbers are slowly replenishing as Malorian and Brimstone can be heard through out the nights, crafting their arms of war. Despite their losses what ever reason, the small company is still quiet jolly all around except Malorian. Speaking with Brimstone, Maximus or Grimmus will entail that Malorian has always been that way, never a man for celebration or pleasure, simply a man devoted to the cause, day and night, through and through. Organization and Equipment # Brimstone IronHeart and Malorian primarily buy raw materials and then craft all their goods, from scabbards, to boots, chainmail, swords, hammers and axes, really anything which involves hitting things or being hit by things and they'll make them # Maximus is their recruiting and field man. Being young, spry and handsome, Maximus is a better face suited for finding new followers. # Grimmus having spent the longest time in the actual military takes care of most of the training. Malorian will help as often as he can but there is only so much one man can do in a day. Grimmus prefers phalanx tactics and hit and run tactics, instead of a standing fight. More often then not the company is out number, low on supplies and surrounded. In these tense situations, the man on either side of you is more valuable then the weapons you wield or the skill you possess. Often being quiet mobile, the company maintains and keeps several carts for hauling their various forging supplies and excess gear. Their quiet efficient in packing up and setting up and have mastered the process of keeping all their facilities as compact as possible. Operations Outside of WinterVhain Gray Valor has always been a military force for the Argent Crusade and on off times Malorian is off in the fields of the plague lands fighting the Undead and Scarlet remnants, both to investigate an increase in hostilities and to help rebuild his reputation with the Argent Crusade and if all else fails, save his men from returning to a potentially treason-ness return. As of late, Gray Valour patrols have come encountered increased resistance in the plague land, normally clear or seldom traveled roads have become hot beds for ambushes in Undead. Many old graves have been pilfered and perverted with dark magic and the dead stir restlessly. When approached about the increase in incidents, Brimstone and Maximus will speculate it has something to do with Selerian being rough back and old grudges and bitterness revived once more.